


Compatible

by nervousubgirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Betrayal, Claiming, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Eventual Smut, Every Werewolf Wants Stiles, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Genderbending, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Derek, Jealous Stiles, Jealousy, Knotting, Mates, Miscommunication, Oblivious Stiles, Panic Attacks, Possessive Behavior, Protective Derek, Protective Scott, Protectiveness, Scent Marking, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Violence, Werewolf Culture, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:01:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nervousubgirl/pseuds/nervousubgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is just an average high school girl until one day everything changes. After discovering that she is one of the few human women with the capability to conceive and carry werewolf babies to term she suddenly finds herself surrounded by wolves that want to claim her. Desperate to father children and carry on their dying out species, not all of the wolves will be willing to take no for an answer. For her own safety Stiles has no choice but to transfer to the Shifter Institute and be placed under the protection of alpha Derek Hale who still hasn't recovered from the pain of losing his last compatible Paige.  The alpha will do whatever it takes to keep her safe, even if it's from her own Institute assigned mentor Kate Argent, who just so happens to be his fiance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from but here it is. Werewolves are known. They are going extinct due to the bite killing more than it turns and the inability of most women to successfully carry born werewolves to term. Even werewolf women usually are unable to conceive or suffer from miscarriages. In an attempt to save the species, all high school females are tested to determine if they are "compatible". If found to be compatible then they are then targets, at risk for a being raped and claimed by force as the mate of a werewolf. For their protection most compatible girls choose to go to the Shifter Institute which is like a boarding school for shifter high school students. At the Institute they are taught everything about werewolves, and mating. They are also presented with possible candidates for their mate. 
> 
> Guardians: werewolves, usually alphas that serve as a sort of body guard for compatible girls. They are in charge of the girls safety and being like a chaperone.  
> Mentors: employees of the Institute, can be a shifter, emissary, or human. One is assigned to every compatible girl to help her adjust, and walk her through the process of choosing a mate. 
> 
> Shifter students: Scott, Erica, Boyd, Issac, Jackson, Ethan, Aiden, Lydia, Danny, Kira  
> Unclaimed Compatible: Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Cora. Paige was one and an emissary in training but she is deceased.  
> Mentors: Kate (for Stiles), Morrell (for Lydia), Kali (for Allison), Jennifer (for Cora). *Kate is human, Morrell and Jennifer are emissarys, Kali is a werewolf  
> Guardians: Derek (for Stiles), Peter (for Lydia), Chris (for Allison), Ennis (for Cora). *All Werewolf alphas except Chris who is assigned to Allison despite being human because her refused to have anyone else in charge of her safety.  
> General Security: ran by Gerard Argent  
> Teachers: Deaton, Harris, Victoria Argent, Coach, Deucalion  
> Principle: Peter (who is an alpha).

Stiles raced home, jumping out of her blue jeep almost before it had completely stopped. She burst through the door. “Scott!!! You better have the game in and your ass ready to get kicked!” she screamed running up the stairs to her room. The door swung open and she launched herself at the boy standing there grinning. He chuckled hugging her tight for a moment before setting her down. 

“You realize you didn’t have to yell that. I could hear you perfectly fine when you were still blocks away,” he said rolling his eyes. 

“Yeah whatever dude, it’s not my fault I sometimes forget about your little furry condition,” Stiles said as she changed into comfy sweatpants and a tee before flopping down on her bed. Scott gave an exaggerated sigh as he fell back on the bed next to her. 

“I thought we agreed you weren’t gonna call it that anymore. It sounds gross when you say that,” he said

“I didn’t agree to anything Scotty. Besides you’re the one that went and got yourself bit by an alpha,” Stiles replied around a mouthful of chips. 

“Dude! YOU’RE the one that suggested going to that party in the first place,” Scott said incredulously. 

“Well yeah but I didn’t say you had to pick a fight with the crazy guy that was snorting wolfsbane. And before you say it, yeah I realize he was hitting on Alison, but she’s kinda badass and probably could’ve taken the creeper alpha…unlike you. You’re just damn lucky you didn’t reject the bite and die cause I would’ve killed you,” Stiles babbled. Scott snorted. 

“Whatever, are we gonna play or not?” 

For the next hour they played video games and munched on junk food that she would have to hide before her dad got off shift. It was awesome and Stiles dreaded when the night would end. Now that Scott was a werewolf they no longer went to the same school and she really missed the goofball. Scott had just shot her in the back resulting in her screaming her head off as she tackled him when suddenly there was a knock at the door. Scott sat straight up resulting in her falling off his lap to the floor with a thud. Stiles groaned rubbing her tailbone. 

“Jesus Scott it’s just someone at the door. Down boy!” she said standing up with a huff. She made it to the hall before he was grabbing her arm to stop her. 

“Wait… I know them! They smell like some people from my school,” Scott said in a hushed tone. 

Stiles gave him a confused look. “Dude if you wanted to invite over some of your wolfy friends why didn’t you just say so?” Scott gave an annoyed whine in the back of his throat. 

“No! I didn’t… just listen to me! They aren’t students, Stiles. I think it’s two counselors and a guardian.” Stiles’ eyes got wide her brows shooting up toward her hairline. 

“WHAT?!” she hissed. “Holy crap Scott what the hell did you do?! And how do they know where you are? Are they following you? Are we being watched? Dude that’s super creepy.” Scott groaned.

“First of all they can hear you. Second why do you assume I did something wrong?” 

“Why the hell else would they be here?” Stiles asked flailing her arms. Scott suddenly froze, going stiff and his mouth fell open. “Scott? Hello? Uh...Scotty what’s wrong…you’re freaking me out here,” Stiles said concerned. Scott seemed to snap out of it and looked down at her with horror in his eyes. 

“Stiles….earlier-- didn’t you say that you got, uh, tested this week?” Scott murmured, his fingers digging into her upper arms, though thankfully without claws for the time being. Stiles’ head spun at the sudden change in topic.

“Uh… yeah? So what? You think they go to everyone’s house to tell them their results? That seems like an awful waste of resources. I mean…” 

“Not everyone’s house,” Scott said softly looking at her with big eyes. It hit her then what he was saying. That they were there to tell her she was compatible. Compatible. The word bounced around her mind. The room seemed to tilt and blur. Oh God! No. There was no way she could be. Only like one out of hundreds of women ended up being compatible and it was even more rare for it to be a human woman. There was no way! Stiles couldn’t breathe, her throat feeling constricted. Shaking she barely felt when Scott caught her, gently lowering her limp body to the floor. Everything was muffled. She could just make out him calling her name. She clutched at her burning chest. Her nails dug in but the pain did nothing to ease the burn. She couldn’t breathe!!! 

The door flew open with a crash, banging against the wall. Wood splinters shot through the air. Stiles felt Scott being ripped back from her. Dizzily she reached out desperately for him with a whimper. Scott! She needed…needed-she… Everything was getting dark. Suddenly large warm hands framed her face and someone roared in her face. Stiles’ eyes snapped open to meet bright red eyes right in front of her. She gasped in a ragged painful breath. 

“Good. Just like that. Again,” the wolf in front of her commanded still holding her face. Stiles reached up with trembling hands and clutched at his forearms. She forced another sharp breathe, and then another. After a few long moments of gasping her breath seemed to even out, came a little easier. Stiles sagged against the wall exhausted. The man let go of her but didn’t move back. He watched her with a dark calculating gaze. It should have felt cold but it was somehow comforting. Stiles finally tore her eyes away from the handsome stranger. There was another man and a woman standing behind him. They looked similar, might even be related. Scott was standing next to them with worry and fear covering his face. His fists were balled up and he seemed to be shaking. 

“Scott,” Stiles murmured, her voice scratchy. He jerked forward and fell to his knees in front of her. Stiles let him pull her into his arms, buried her face in the crook of his neck and breathed in the smell of him for a minute. “Sorry buddy…Jesus, that was a bad one huh?” Scott swallowed thickly. 

The darker skinned man cleared his throat. “Is that something that happens frequently?” he asked calmly. Stiles peeked at him over Scott shoulder. 

“No, but it used to….it’s been a few years,” she said quietly. The silence that followed was awkward and heavy. She could still feel the alpha watching her carefully. Taking a deep breath she pulled back and offered Scott a smile and a punch to the shoulder. “Help me up.” Scott gripped her arm and pulled her to her feet. She waited for her head to stop spinning before walking past them to sit on the couch. Scott rushed to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water before settling next to her with a hand on her back. She drank down half of it. “So….you all know you sorta just broke into the Sheriff’s house right?” she asked looking over at them. The humans shifted uncomfortably. 

“I think he will understand given the circumstances,” the alpha grumbled at her raising an impressive eyebrow. Stiles snorted. 

“Look it’s not that I don’t appreciate what you did just now but Scott had it handled,” Stiles snapped. 

“Oh really? Cause I’m pretty sure you were two seconds from passing out,” he replied. Stiles narrowed her eyes. 

“Derek, that’s enough. Look, Ms. Stilinski? We apologize for the intrusion, it was not our intention to…startle you,” the woman said in a diplomatic voice that grated on her nerves. Stiles gave a very unladylike snort. 

“No of course not! You just came here to tell me you want to use me in your breeding program,” Stiles bit out. Scott stiffened next to her. The alpha ground his teeth. Stiles watched the humans blinking at her with mild surprise in their expression. 

“That…is not how most see our…mission,” the other man said. “Perhaps we got off to a bad start….I’m Dr. Deaton, this is my sister and associate Dr. Morrell. We are counselors at the Shifter Institute. And this is Derek Hale, he serves as a guardian at the Institute. We would like to discuss your options with you.” Stiles took a deep breath before swallowing and giving a small nod. Scott reached over and took her hand to stop her from picking at her nails. A nervous habit she had for years, Stiles didn’t even notice she was doing it. He gave it a small squeeze that she returned. Looking up she found the alpha’s eyes glued to their hands. 

“Have a seat,” she muttered, gesturing to the chairs. The humans took two of the chairs as the alpha walked over to sit on the end of the couch next to her. Ignoring his presence she leveled her gaze on the other man. “So, start talking doc.” The man gave a small smile before setting some papers out on the coffee table. 

“As you’ve guessed, you scored high for your compatibility test. In fact, to my knowledge, I believe you have the highest score ever obtained.” Stiles sighed because of course she did. Always a freak. 

She must have said that aloud because the doctors looked shocked and she felt the werewolves both stiffen next to her. Scott’s grip tightened almost painfully and she brushed her thumb over his to calm him down. 

“Being compatible does not make you a freak Ms. Stilinski. I don’t think you realize how much of an honor it is to be compatible. It is an extremely rare gift,” Dr. Morrell said earnestly. Stiles took a deep breath before sighing. 

“Yeah, yeah I know… I’ll have a chance to help prevent the werewolf extinction. It’s a worthy cause, I’m not saying it isn’t. I just….I always imagined growing up, dating, falling in love and then making babies. You know? Like a normal girl. But instead I’m gonna be given away in some werewolfy arranged marriage with the sole purpose of popping out little werewolf babies. It just sucks okay?” she said. Scott gave a low whine next to her. 

“You don’t have to do it Stiles! They can’t make you, just tell them no and they’ll go away,” Scott said to her, glaring at the others. Stiles sighed and patted his hand. 

“Scott, they’re going extinct…” 

“That’s not your problem! Your sixteen, Stiles! You deserve to have all the normal stuff, you don’t have to do this!” Scott insisted. Stiles smiled sadly at him. 

“That’s not how it works Scott. If I say no it would just make me a target. Once word gets out that I’m compatible every werewolf in the area is gonna want to….breed me or whatever,” Stiles muttered, her cheeks growing pink as Scott’s get bright red and he grimaces. “The institute will at least offer me protection until they pair me up with a mate. If I don’t agree chances are best case scenario I get raped…worst case scenario I get kidnapped and sold as a sex slave or something.” Both wolves seemed very unhappy with that possibility if the rolling growls filling the room were any indication. 

Stiles ran her hand through her short hair and rubbed at the back of her neck. The tension was giving her a headache. She just wanted to crawl into bed and forget this ever happened. Actually she really wanted her dad. Scott seemed to read her mind. Reaching up he put his fingers to her temple. Stiles watched the black veins curl up his arm and the headache faded away. Smiling she laid her head down on his shoulder and looked at the doctors. 

“So if I go with you, what guarantees do I have that I’ll be safe?” she asked wearily. She felt Derek shift next to her. 

“You’ll be housed at the Institute with the other students, including your…friend here. A mentor will be assigned to you to personally oversee your lessons, tests, and training. I’ll also be assigned as your guardian. It will be my personal responsibility to ensure your safety. Therefore your room would be adjacent to mine,” Derek said in a deep rumbling voice that made Stiles stomach clench nervously. 

“And how exactly would the…matching process go?” 

“A number of tests will be conducted to determine any candidates that would be good matches for you based on personality and your interests. The process is somewhat like that used by online dating programs, but more in depth and thorough. After the possible candidates are determined, your mentor will help you look through their profiles. The ones you pick will be brought in to meet you. You will be able to get to know them, under Derek’s supervision, of course. And the one you choose will be your mate. Once you’re claimed there will no longer be any threat, you’ll be able to continue with your life like normal,” Dr. Deaton explained. 

“Normal. Yeah.” 

Stiles was suddenly just so very done with the conversation. Getting up she walked over to the door with the others following behind confused. Opening the door she looked at the three visitors with a blank expression. 

“I’ll let you know what I decide,” she said dismissively. 

Deaton hesitated for a brief moment before pulling a card out and handing it to her with a nod. 

“Of course. If you have any other questions or concerns please don’t hesitate to call.” They moved out the door. Derek stopped briefly in the doorway before turning back to her. 

“I know it’s a lot to take in. But deciding to do this doesn’t necessarily mean giving up on those ideas about love,” he says quietly. For a moment he seems to almost say something else before stopping himself. “If word gets out…you need to be careful okay?” he mutters , not looking at her. Stiles glances to her feet before nodding. Derek leaves.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone that left kudos and commented :)

Predictably her dad was livid. They argued and had screaming matches for hours. At one point he even started loading up his guns, muttering crazy things about how word can’t get out about her if everyone who knows is dead. Stiles was legitimately scared for a minute and it took her breaking down into tears and sobbing before he snapped out of it. He holds her for a long time after that. She cries into the front of his uniform, clutching desperately to him as he whispers apologies. 

“Shhhh, it’s gonna be okay, I promise. We’ll figure it out,” he whispers into her hair, rubbing he back. “For the time being I’ll agree to you going to the Institute but as soon as you’re settled I’m gonna go up there. I’ll set up an appointment with Peter Hale, see if there are other solutions.” Stiles nods not trusting her voice.

By the time she can stop crying her face is puffy and her throat is scratchy. She sniffles as her dad pets her hair softly. She falls asleep as he sings to her the lullaby her mom used to sing. It’s a bittersweet kind of soothing. 

Stiles wakes up in her bed, which means her dad carried her up the stairs even though he shouldn’t with his bad back. It takes her a minute to realize that there is an arm wrapped around her waist. Looking over tiredly she sees Scott asleep next to her. His hair is sticking up everywhere and his mouth is hanging open as he drools on her arm.

“Ewww! Yuck Scott.” Reaching out she shoves his head over. Jerking awake he looks around startled before he blinks blearily at her. 

“Hey,” he grumbles, voice still rough with sleep. He rubs at his face trying to wake up. Stiles rolls her eyes. 

“Dude, does dad know you’re here? You know his rule,” she said as she throws the covers back. Cold air hits her bare legs making her shiver, she looks down to see that she is only wearing her underwear and tee-shirt. 

“And am I half way undressed?” she asks amused. A low growl from the other side of the room has her screeching and jumping clear across Scott, slamming hard into the wall by her bed. Clutching the comforter in front of her defensively she stares at the alpha glaring at her. He’s sitting in her computer chair and he looks like he was up all night, still wearing the clothes he showed up in yesterday. 

Scott sits up with a sigh and scratches a hand through his hair. “Yeah he knows. And I tried to get you in your pajamas but grumpy over there started freaking out. I tried to tell him I’ve done that a million times. You have a weird habit of falling asleep with everything still on, even your shoes.” Scott trailed off shaking his head. Stiles gapes at him. 

“Ummm….you want to explain why exactly he’s here?!” she screeched. Scott glances between her and the alpha. 

“Oh, well…I don’t know, he just kinda popped up when I tried to climb in the window. I’m pretty sure he was standing guard outside,” Scott huffed. “Thought for a second there that he was gonna rip my head off. He refused to let me stay in here with you alone but I told him there was no way in hell I was leaving…not while you could be a target and all. So he let me in and decided to watch us sleep…which is really creepy,” he said giving Derek a weird look. 

“I’m creepy?! You’re the one that tried to take her clothes off when she was unconscious. Which, how the hell did you not wake up from that?” he asked her incredulously. Stiles rolled her eyes. 

“I’m used to it. It’s not like it’s anything he hasn’t already seen a million times,” she says. Wrapping the comforter around herself she shuffles over to her dresser. She almost trips three times but eventually she gets there and triumphantly pulls on some sweatpants. Going back to the bed she flops down next to Scott again. Derek is glaring hardcore at them. Stiles is starting to think the glaring is like his signature thing or something. What would he look like if he smiled? 

“So you two…” Derek growls out trailing off. It takes her a second to realize what he’s asking and it’s enough to make her gag slightly. 

“Ukkk, ewwwwww! GOD NO!” she says as Scott makes disgusted noises looking at Derek like he’s insane. “That’s really gross, Scotts like a brother to me! We’re best buds. Nothing like that would ever happen…like not even if we were the last two on earth. No. Just no. I was talking about him seeing me in my underwear…like in the locker room.” 

“Yeah, besides Alison is…” Scott begins with a dreamy look on his face. Stiles smacks him upside the head.

“Dude, it’s too early for your sappy shit. I need coffee,” Stiles grumbles. Glancing over at Derek he seems relieved but also really confused like he just doesn’t understand the dynamic of their friendship. Stiles shrugs before getting to her feet. 

“Locker room?” he asks eyebrows of doom scrunched together in frustrated confusion.

“Umm yeah, like after practice?” Derek gives her a blank look. “Lacrosse. We were both on the team at school, before he got the bite and had to transfer” He blinks at her. 

“But—you’re a girl,” he says slowly. Stiles narrows her eyes at him, crossing her arms defensively. 

“Yeah, no shit Sherlock. Thanks for letting me know, I had no idea,” Stiles deadpanned. “You better not start with that sexist bullshit or I will tell you exactly what I told the school board. There’s a powerpoint and everything,” she threatened. Scott sighed, dragging himself out of her bed and staggering out of the room. Derek just raises an eyebrow as Stiles follows after Scott. 

“By the way, it’s a good thing my dad’s at work already cause if he had busted in when I screamed to find Mr. Tall, Dark, and Broody in my bedroom he probably would have shot you. And then he would’ve shot Scott for letting you in there.” Scott shrugs at her glare. 

“You know I haven’t said yes to the whole matchmaking thing,” she says, the ‘yet’ echoing silently through the room. “So you’re not supposed to be on guard duty here.” Stiles points an accusing finger at him. 

“Yeah well, I didn’t like the idea that something could happen before you made your choice.” He leans up against the doorway with his arms crossed as she makes the coffee. Scott gets out the plates and starts making toast for them. 

“And why exactly do you care so much? You just met me.” 

Derek just shrugs. Sighing Stiles starts cooking Scott’s scrambled eggs and whips herself up some pancakes. Scott pours the juice before asking what Derek would like. Derek grumbles that anything is fine. Stiles gives him some eggs and a pancake. 

They sit down before Stiles realizes she forgot creamer for her coffee. When she lets out an annoyed groan Scott glances over before getting up to get it. He hands it to her silently and she smiles a thanks. Stirring her coffee she looks up to see Derek watching them…again. She raises an eyebrow.

“What?” she asks. Derek looks at her with a thoughtful expression. 

“You’re very… comfortable with each other. The two of you…you’re acting the way a pack would, and I don’t think you even notice,” he says evenly. Stiles’ eyebrows furrow. 

“Well yeah… I mean I’ve known Scott my entire life. Our…our moms were best friends. We grew up together. But we were like this before he got furry,” she explains. Derek just hums and sips his coffee. 

“Yeah but Derek’s right too. I mean we were like this before so it’s not like becoming a werewolf made us closer or whatever but you are my pack,” Scott says with his mouth full of eggs. Stiles coos. 

“Awww thanks Scotty! You’re pack for me too,” she says pinching his cheeks that are stuffed with food like a chipmunk. He gives her a gross grin in retaliation that has her laughing as egg falls down his chin. Derek rolls his eyes before getting up to wash his dishes.

Stiles watches him move around her kitchen, cleaning up. He moves with a comfortable confidence that probably comes standard with alphadom. His shoulders are broad and obviously muscular under his tee. He has shed the leather jacket he was wearing yesterday. She takes in the way his large hands move as he washes the dishes, water running down tan arms. A shot of arousal goes through her. Scott makes a choking noise before looking at her with his nose wrinkled. Stiles drops her gaze but not before she catches the way the alpha turns his head slightly and breaths in before the corner of his mouth quirks up slightly. 

Smug bastard. Stiles tries to ignore the way her face is on fire as she stands up abruptly. Only Scott’s fast reflexes keep her chair from clattering to the floor. 

“Welp, I guess I might as well make the call. Then I should probably go pack,” she mutters with sadness leaking into her voice. Scott brushes his knuckles against the back of her hand quickly. 

“It’s not so bad there you know, and hey we’ll get to hang out all the time now!” Scott says brightly. “And you’ll still be able to come visit your dad.” Derek stills for a moment. 

“Yeah but not without my body guard,” Stiles grumbles before walking out to make the call. 

She’s told she will be picked up the next morning. Scott and even Derek help her pack her things that she’ll be taking. Stiles makes sure to make her dad’s favorite meal even though it’s not diet approved and pretends she doesn’t notice the tears in his eyes. Although it’s unclear whether they’re there because of her thoughtful gesture or because he’s munching away at some juicy steak. 

She spends the evening with just her dad watching their favorite movies. Although she’s sure Derek is lurking around somewhere she is grateful for the illusion of privacy, especially as she sheds some more tears into her dad’s shoulder. God she sure has gotten leaky lately. He hugs her extra tight when she says goodnight and she tells him he should go to work like normal in the morning. They aren’t very good at goodbyes. He agrees to but only after she promises to call him that night. When she gets in her room Scott is already there curled up on her bed. She chuckles fondly. 

“Dude, isn’t your mom getting worried about you not being home at night?” she asks as she walks over to the window and throws it open. Sticking her head out she yells, “hey, creeper! Get your furry ass up here, you’re gonna freak out my neighbors.” She rolls her eyes as she walks over to curl up next to Scott. 

“Nah, she understood once I told her everything ,”Scott says laying back. Suddenly an angry wolfed out alpha is vaulting through her window and stalking up to them with a growl. Derek leans over her and fists a hand in Scott shirt to yank him up into a sitting position. 

Getting right up in his face Derek grits out around fangs, “You told someone?!” Stiles throws a hand out, pushing at Derek’s hard chest as she tries to get in between them. 

“Derek! Chill out! It was just his mom,” Stiles hisses. She can feel the vibrations through her hand as he lets out a low snarl. His eyes flash a brilliant red to be met with Scott’s flashing a bright gold. 

“It’s dangerous. Someone could have overheard, we can’t take any chances. How could you be so stupid!” His claws have shredded through Scotts shirt and he is breathing heavy, struggling for control.

“Hey! That’s enough!! Stop it right now or I’m gonna start screaming,” she hisses in the alpha’s face. His red gaze snaps to her face. Stiles feels a shiver race up her back but she holds her ground. A tense minute passes as they stare at one another. Finally Derek begrudgingly lets go of Scott and stands up straight. Rolling his neck it cracks loudly as the red seeps out of his eyes. 

Stiles makes sure Scott’s okay. He mumbles quietly but earnestly that he would never put her in danger and that he swears he was careful. Stiles calms him down saying she knows. Eventually he relaxes and lies back down. She glances at Derek and sees him typing away furiously on his phone, shoulders bunched tensely. Quietly she watches as he paces in front of her now closed and locked window. Every couple of passes he peaks around the curtain, scanning the dark for any signs of danger. 

She feels drained but she’s too anxious now to fall asleep, even with Scott snoring softly next to her. After a few minutes Derek glances over at her. Seeing her watching him he stops surprised. After checking the window…again…he pads silently over to her. Kneeling in front of her he searches her face. 

“You should sleep,” his deep voice whispers. Stiles swallows and Derek tracks the way her eyes frightened eyes flit momentarily over to the window. Derek sighs and she can feel his breath on her skin. Reaching out he grasps her hands that are clenched tightly in her covers. Her knuckles are white as he pries them open gently. He rubs them between his palms until he feels her lose some of the tension. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you…It’s just—,” Derek sighs. “We just have to be careful. Everything’s fine. You’re safe…I promise. Alright? So go to sleep, tomorrows gonna be a long day.” 

Stiles gives a jerky nod. He starts to stand and tries to let go of her hands but she clenches her fingers around his. He looks down at her questioningly. She can feel her face getting bright red and her eyes drop to the comforter. 

“Can you…I umm, I would feel better if you were close? Just uh, until I fall asleep maybe?” she whispers in the dark. She doesn’t look up at him as he pauses and her heart is racing. Just when she’s about to let go she feels him squeeze her fingers a little. He sits back down on the floor with his back to the wall next to her headboard. His arm stretches along the bed so he can keep holding her small cold hands in his big warm ones. His thumb brushes once across her skin and she lets her eyes drift closed. She falls asleep surrounded by warmth and the smell of him. Leather and musk.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone who commented or left kudos!!! I'm sorry this took so long, I hope I don't have any mistakes but if I do then please let me know and I will try to fix them. You all are the best :)

Stiles wakes up to Derek shaking her shoulder gently. She tries to snuggle back into Scott’s warmth, snuffling her face into her pillow. Derek’s large hand shakes her again. Groaning she tries to bat his hand away. Derek sighs. 

“Stiles get up,” the alpha commands.

Stiles whines and peaks open her eyes to see Derek kneeled in front of her. His gorgeous eyes are alert and wide awake as he frowns down at her. Yawning she sits up and rubs her blurry eyes. Scott stirs next to her but doesn’t wake up. Looking around the room she sees that it’s still dark. The air still has that early morning chill to it. Turning her head toward the window she sees her dresser had been moved sometime in the night to completely block the window. She quirks an eyebrow at Derek but he just shrugs. 

“They’re here. Get up and get dressed, I’ll make you something to eat,” Derek says before walking out.

With a sigh Stiles glances at the clock on her side table. It’s just after five. Groaning, she grumbles before getting up and staggering to her dresser. She decides to dress comfortably since they have a long drive to the school. She pulls out her oversized bright red sweatshirt and a pair of her older, more worn jeans. The denim is torn and frayed in places and has paint stains on them. She had seen recreations of that style in stores before and had rolled her eyes at them. No factory could really recreate the look of well loved, worn blue jeans. Laying the clothes out she went across the hall and started the shower. 

As the water heated up she stripped out of her clothes. For a moment she just stared at her expression in the mirror. She has her mother’s eyes, big and amber. There are slight dark circles under them and her face looks more pale than usual. Today everything was going to change. It scared the hell out of her to think about. She didn’t mind that she would have to change schools. Scott was her only close friend and when he had left to go to the institute she had felt really alone. It would be nice to spend more time with him. She might even make other friends and it could be nice to start over. But she had to leave her dad, and every idea of a normal life behind. Sighing she turned away from the mirror. 

Stepping under the stream of hot water Stiles could feel some of the tension draining out of her. After quickly washing her hair she started scrubbing at her skin. She hesitated for a minute but decided that Scott was probably still passed out and the alpha was all the way downstairs. 

Stiles let her mind wander to thoughts of the broody man. She thought of his voice, the way he said her name as she trailed her fingers down her wet body. Pausing at her breasts she tweaked one hard nipple before pinching it hard. Her breath hitched. Letting the stream run down her slight body she trailed one hand down. Her tongue wet her lips as she slid her fingers between the wet folds between her legs. When a fingertip brushes across her clit she has to bite back a moan. Deciding she had spent too much time in the shower she pushes herself faster to the edge. When she falls over it, muscles quivering, she thinks of him. She pictures his big hands on her body, his large frame looming over her and his dark voice whispering in her ear. Stiles bites her lip hard, letting out one small whimper before slumping back against the shower wall. Panting just slightly she finishes up her shower. 

Quickly Stiles wrapped one towel around her body, using the other the dry her hair. She walked out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam following her out. Shivering in the cold hall she caught a bit of movement in the corner of her eye. Squeaking she jumped around, just barely managing to catch the towel as it almost fell off her body. Clutching the now loose fabric to her chest she looks with wide eyes at the frozen alpha. He’s just a few feet away from her, his shoulders taunt and eyes trained on her. She watches his throat work as he swallows. His tongue darts out to wet his lower lip and she can’t help but track the movement. Stiles’ heart pounds fast as she tries unsuccessfully to keep the blush off her face. Oh god, did he hear what she was doing in there?! Stiles bites her lip and her gaze drops to the floor. After two agonizing awkward moments Derek finally breaks the silence. 

“You should… um, wake Scott up,” he says gruffly before turning and stomping back downstairs. 

Stiles grimaces and lets out a small sigh as she looks down the hall after him. Her eyes flicker to the small hall table that he had been standing next to. Looking closer she can see four small punctures in the glossy wood. Brow furrowing she stepped forward and ran her fingers over them. Shaking herself out of her confusion she pushed it out of her mind.

When she got back to her room she glanced over at a snoring Scott and quickly got dressed. Once she had the warm familiar clothing on she felt much more calm and grounded. Stiles decided that even if the alpha knew what she had been doing in the shower it didn’t matter. It was perfectly natural. Plus there was no way that he could know she had been thinking of him while doing it. Thank god for small blessings. Stiles pulled on her converses and yelled at Scott to get his ass up. The boy just grumbled and turned over to face the wall. Stiles glared at his back before walking to the bathroom. 

Filling up a cup with icy water she walked back over to Scott and dumped it on his face. Yelping he shot up in the bed sputtering as she cracked up. Brushing his wet hair back he glared at her through the dark with glowing golden eyes. 

“Oh shit,” she muttered before throwing the cup at his face. The plastic bounces off his head with a distinctive ping noise as Stiles books it out the door. She hears him running after her as she skids down the hall and vaults herself over the stairs railing. She barely lands on her feet, stumbling into the hall table. Picture frames fall to the ground as she hears Scott land behind her with a heavy thud. 

Screeching she darts into the kitchen where Derek is scowling at a poptart like it’s the bane of his existence. Stiles completely forgets her earlier embarrassment. Lunging behind the man Stiles gripped the back of his leather jacket and peaked around him at the dripping, wolfed out Scott. She can practically feel Derek rolling his eyes at them. Scott lurches to the right a step. Stiles yelps and jerks Derek’s jacket in that direction, trying to use him as a shield. It really moves her more than the alpha but Scott still hasn’t gotten her so she counts it as a win. Her fingers are digging into the soft leather and she can feel Derek’s warmth as she stands close to his back. 

“You can’t hide behind him forever Stiles,” Scott growls out. Stiles giggles. 

“Actually I can, in fact it’s his whole job to protect me from crazy wolves,” Stiles says sticking her tongue out at him. Derek sighed. 

“She isn’t wrong,” Derek says as he reaches out and flips on the water. Grabbing the hose he holds it over his shoulder and sprays her in the face. Screaming she jumps away as Scott cackles. 

“WHAT THE HELL DEREK!!!” 

“Now you’re even. Go get changed so we can eat already,” he says smirking. Stiles narrows her eyes at him before pulling her wet hoodie off. She hears Derek make a chocking noise and raises an eyebrow at him standing defiantly in jeans and her bra. 

Walking past him she put her hoodie in the drier. By the time she makes it back into the kitchen Derek is holding one of her tee shirts from her room. Derek glances at her, his eyes flitting down her before pointedly looking away. He held out the shirt without looking, his jaw clenched. When she took it from him she thought for a second that his eyes flashed red. 

She pulled the warm shirt on and walked over to the table to sit next to Scott. Derek moved to get their food. Scott gave her a look that she couldn’t interpret. Sighing he pulled out his phone. A moment later hers dinged. 

Scott: Dude! U made the alpha blush! Lol he’s so into u. 

Stiles rolled her eyes, scoffing.

Stiles: Yeah right, he was probably dealing with second hand embarrassment from having to see my scrawny body. 

Scott read the text before snorting. 

Scott: Nice try. 1st of all u r not scrawny, ur lean. 2ndly he scent marked u dude. U reek of him. I think he rubbed ur shirt all over his face lol.

Stiles eyes widened and her brows shot up to her hairline. She surreptitiously sniffed at the collar of her shirt noticing the faint scent of the alpha. Just as she was about to text back Derek walked in with his usual scowl. 

“Are you two texting each other?” Derek asked with a judging look on his face. 

“Nope,” Stiles squeaked dropping her phone like it was on fire. Scott sent her a look that clearly said ‘really?’ and then started eating. Derek raised an eyebrow at her. 

“I don’t even have to be a werewolf to know you just lied. You’re terrible at it. Eat your food.” 

Stiles did as she was told. Looking at her plate she felt her face get bright red as she ate her slightly burnt poptart. Glancing over she noticed the wolves also had burnt ones although theirs looked even more charcoaled. Stiles gave a small smile with her head still ducked down. Stiles reached for the mug that Derek had set in front of her. The coffee was made just how she liked it with some sugar and a splash of creamer. Looking up she found Derek looking at her. She smiled her thanks and the corners of his mouth curled up just slightly before he turned back to his food. 

After eating they loaded her things into the SUV waiting outside. Derek insisted on sitting in the back next to her, ‘for protection reasons’. Scott climbed into the front passenger seat grumbling under his breath. The driver didn’t say a word. Looking out the window she watched as her home faded out of sight. She felt like she would never get to come back. Swallowing hard she fought down tears. 

Suddenly she felt a sharp sting. Looking down she saw that she had picked at her cuticle so that it was now bleeding slightly. Derek’s nostrils flared and his eyes shot over to her. Reaching out he picked up her hand. Black veins crawled up his arm briefly. Stiles expected him to let go but he didn’t. Threading his long fingers through her slender ones he rested their hands on his denim clad thigh. 

Stiles studied his strong solemn profile for a minute as he watched out the window. She hesitated briefly before laying her head down on his shoulder, leaning into his side. He went still for a second before shifting closer, leather creaking. Stiles let out a small sigh. Letting her knee bounce up and down she started daydreaming. After about thirty minutes her phone alarm goes off. Scott, who had been dozing, jumped awake and looked around confused. Stiles laughed as she sat up. 

Turning her alarm off she dug around in the backpack at her feet. After an annoying search through the stuffed bag she found the bottle. Sitting up with a triumphant ‘aha!’ Stiles popped the pill bottle open. Derek was studying her as she took the small pill. 

“What is that?” Derek asked curiously. Stiles glanced over at him. 

“Adderall.” Scott gave a snort from the front and turned to look at them. 

“You mean god’s gift to everyone in your life,” he snarked. Stiles stuck her tongue out at him. 

“I’m not that bad when I’m off of it! I could totally be a perfectly functioning member of society with or without it,” she argued. Scott laughed. 

“Nope you couldn’t cause you would never have the chance to try. One of your teachers would murder you as soon as you started going through withdrawl,” Scott said. Stiles glared at him. 

“Sorry dude but you’re kinda annoying and really overwhelming when you aren’t medicated.” 

“Thanks a lot buddy,” Stiles deadpanned rolling her eyes. He just gave her a toothy grin and shrugged. 

Stiles sighs before leaning back against Derek. He surprises her by taking her hand in his again, his thumb brushing over her knuckles. It’s a soothing feeling and Stiles begins to relax into him. She doesn’t fight it as her eyes drift shut.

When Derek wakes her up they are stopped in front of the institute. Her new home. It’s a large, imposing building. Stiles quickly shoots out a text to her dad letting him know she got there okay. She climbed out of the vehicle after Derek, using a hand on his bicep to steady herself as she stepped down. Looking up she finds three people standing at the entrance waiting for them. Scott comes up beside her and gives her a reassuring smile. Stiles recognizes Deaton as he steps forward. 

“Miss Stilinski, I trust you had a comfortable ride.” At her nod he continued. “Please allow me to give the introductions. Alpha Peter Hale, principal of the institute, this is Miss Stilinski and her friend Mr. McCall who is already a student here.” Stiles stepped up and stuck out her hand earning an amused look from the older wolf. His eyes flashed red briefly as he shook her hand gently. Stepping back in between Scott and Derek she looked back to Deaton. 

“And this is Miss Kate Argent. She will be your mentor during your stay here.” Kate stepped forward with a cold grin. The woman was beautiful and intimidating with long gorgeous hair that lay in soft curls on her shoulders. Her grip was a little too tight as she shook Stiles’ hand making her tense just slightly. Still clutching Stiles’ hand Kate studied her for a moment. Stiles saw Derek shift out of the corner of her eye and Kate dropped her hand. 

Stiles watched as Kate turned to Derek with a too sweet smile. Stepping up to him the older woman gripped Derek’s jacket pulling him down for a bruising kiss. Stiles felt shocked and her stomach felt queasy as she watched the woman latch onto him, mouths moving in a way that seemed dirty. Derek seemed to tense up before his hands came up to settle on Kate’s waist. Stiles couldn’t seem to look away from the intense display. 

By the time Kate pulled back with a smirk Derek’s eyes were glowing a brilliant red though he still wore the same scowl. His eyes flitted briefly to hers before Stiles was finally able to tear her gaze away. Turning around she cleared her throat and looked up to see Scott staring with wide eyes and an open mouth. Stiles used her left hand to close his mouth before gripping his arm and tugging him with her toward the school. 

“Awwww Der, I think we embarrassed the kiddies.” Stiles gritted her teeth as she walked away from the sound of Kate’s throaty laughter behind her.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long, just broke up with my boyfriend of three years and haven't really felt like writing much. Please leave comments or suggestions. Thank you to everyone who has left comments and kudos! I'm sorry about any errors, I haven't gotten a chance to really edit this chapter but I didn't want to make you wait any longer.

Stiles stalked through the halls of the institute, barely listening as Deaton gave her a tour of the main areas. She ignored the concerned looks Scott was throwing in her direction just like she was ignoring the way she could feel a certain broody alpha’s gaze on her back. She was calm, her chin was held high and her shoulders were squared. So he was engaged. So what. It’s not like she cared. She was here to find a mate, he was just her guardian until then. The sooner she finds someone to werewolf marry the sooner she gets rid of him and that bitch she has for a mentor. 

“So when does the matching process begin?” Stiles asks Deaton, interrupting whatever he was rambling about. Scott’s head whipped around to stare at her and she swears that the footsteps following them falter. 

“Well…if you feel up for it, then I suppose there’s no reason to postpone getting started. We can begin immediately. But if you would rather wait until—“ 

“There’s no need to wait, we might as well start now,” Stiles interrupted earing a raised eyebrow and a hesitant nod from the counselor. 

“Very well. I will get the paperwork started. Tomorrow you can begin the tests.” Stiles gives what she hopes is a convincing smile and nods. Deaton turns and starts leading them down the hall. Stiles can sense Scott’s anxiety beside her so she reaches out and threads her hand through his, giving it a squeeze. He gives her a searching look before squeezing back. They stop in front of a door where Deaton hands her a key. 

“This will be your living quarters. Derek and Kate are just next door for your convenience should you require anything.” Stiles can’t help but glance over at mister broody. Thankfully Kate has disappeared to who cares where. Stiles quickly brings her gaze back to Deaton and nods. 

“Can Scott come in and hang out?” Deaton hesitates for a moment, looking at them thoughtfully. 

“Ultimately that decision is up to your guardian…normally compatibles are not allowed to have shifters in their room but in my opinion it doesn’t seem like Mr. McCall is a threat…if up to me I would allow it,” he says with a small smile. 

“Now if you will excuse me, I will go start on your paperwork.” Stiles watched Deaton walk away before reluctantly turning to her guardian. Derek was leaned against the wall, arms crossed making his muscles bulge obscenely. His face was in the usual scowl and he was just watching them silently.

“Well? Can he come in or not sourwolf?” Stiles bites out annoyed. The alpha quirks an eyebrow at the nickname and pushes off the wall. Stalking toward her he takes the key from her hand, his fingers brushing her skin. Without taking his eyes off her he unlocks the door and pushes it open. Stiles glares at him and rolls her eyes as he makes an ‘after you’ gesture. Quickly walking past him she pulled Scott with her and turned to close the door in his face. One large black boot wedged between the door and the door frame at the last second. Gritting her teeth she flung open the door. 

“So what? I’m no longer aloud to be in a room without you? Do you wanna search the rooms before I can relax in peace?” She barks out at him. Derek’s eyes latch onto Scott who just sighs and walks over to plop down on the couch. Stiles snaps her fingers in front of Derek’s gaze. 

“I thought we already went over that Scott is not a threat! I’m perfectly safe with him. So why don’t you just run off now…go on…shoo!” she even makes little shooing motions with her hands. The alpha just rolled his eyes. 

“You’re lucky I’m even allowing him in here. Until you….for the foreseeable future if you’re ever around any shifter I will be present. It’s not open for negotiation,” he rumbles out looming over her intimidatingly. Stiles gritted her teeth, throwing her hands up as she stomped away from the door. 

She heard the alpha step into the room and quietly close the door, locking it up tight. Looking around she noticed her things had already arrived. The rooms were nice, clean, and fairly spacious. They were standing in a living room, that had a TV (thank god) and several seats. A quick exploration revealed a bedroom off to the right with a huge bed. A nice bathroom with a shower and a clawfoot tub was connected to the bedroom, along with a closet that she would never be able to fill. On the other side of the living room there was a small kitchen area with a table. She started walking over to the only other door before Derek’s voice stopped her. 

“That leads to my living quarters.” 

Stiles froze sure that she was hearing him wrong. There was a connecting door? Connecting her rooms with those that Derek shared with Kate? Jesus Christ. Popping her neck she took a deep breath before turning around. 

“Your living quarters? Are connected to mine?” she asked in a steely voice. “Yeeeaaahhh, I don’t think so. I don’t want you being able to come barging in here whenever you feel like it!” she was really hoping that any blip in her heartbeat would be taken as anger, not a lie. 

“I wouldn’t just….I promise to only come in here if I honestly believe that you’re in danger.” Stiles snorted. 

“Or if I have a friend over!” she snapped. Derek just sighed.

“Hey, come on! Let’s set up your X-Box,” Scott said in an attempt to distract her from her argument. Stiles huffed but walked over to help him. Before long they were playing a game, yelling at each other and laughing. After several rounds Stiles glanced over to see the alpha standing leaned against the wall in the far corner. She let out a groan. 

“Dude, if you have to be here then at least sit down. You’re really creepy when you lurk.” Derek narrowed his eyes at her but walked over and sat down stiffly in one of the chairs. Another couple of rounds passed before Stiles grabbed a pillow and threw it at Derek’s face. He caught it right before it connected much to her disappointment. 

“For fuck’s sake would you relax! You’re making me tense just by being in the same vicinity. Sit back or take off that ridiculous jacket or something!” 

“There’s nothing wrong with my jacket! Are you always gonna complain this much?” he growled out. 

“If I feel like it…yes,” she bites back, glaring at him. Scott sighed next to her. 

“Hey do you think there’s any food here?” Scott asks as he gets up off the couch and stretches his back. His shirt rides up and Stiles takes the opportunity to pinch his stomach making him laugh. She gets up and follows him to the kitchen. As Scott goes rummaging through the fridge Stiles finds some glasses for the juice she saw. Just as she is pulling the glass out it slipped through her fingers. She tried to catch it but failed as it smashed into the counter shattering. Glass fell everywhere. Stiles could feel her cheeks burning as she heard heavy footsteps rushing toward the kitchen. Quickly she tried to pick up the mess she had made. The door slammed open causing her to jerk in surprise and a shard of glass slit through her palm. Before she could even look at the cut Derek was right next to her, gripping her wrist in his big hand. His eyebrows were drawn together in worry as he inspected her hand. 

“Shit Stiles, are you okay?” Scott asked coming up next to them. He began to carefully pick up the glass. 

“Yeah it just stings a bit.” Derek looked at her for a moment before glancing down at her bare feet surrounded by little bits of glass. Without any further warning Stiles found herself scooped up into Derek’s arms as if she weighed nothing. Cradling her gently he walked out of the room in silence. For once Stiles didn’t argue or insist that she could take care of herself. She watched Derek’s solemn profile as he set her down on the couch. Kneeling in front of her the alpha checked her feet to make sure they weren’t harmed before turning his attention to her hand. After a second of inspection he stood and walked out of the room, coming back with an unnecessarily large first aid kit. Once again kneeled in front of her he began cleaning the cut. Stiles hissed as the alcohol burned.

“Oww, fuck!” Her other hand shot out to grip Derek’s bare arm. Digging her nails into his skin she watched as black veins crawled up his skin. Her pain immediately went away and she loosened her grip but didn’t let go as he wrapped a bandage. Derek’s face was set in deep concentration and there was a line of worry present. When he was done he raised his gaze to meet hers, a hint of red peaking through. Stiles ducked her head ashamed. 

“Alright, let’s hear it.” She muttered softly without looking at him. Derek froze before reaching out and nudging her chin up. 

“Hear what?” he rumbled quietly. Stiles had to swallow before she could respond, her face feeling on fire. 

“Hear how much of a klutz I am, how I should have been more careful, how I should at least be able to get a fucking drink for myself without breaking shit and hurting myself.” Stiles clenched her jaw, her face pinched and frustrated. Derek’s mighty eyebrows drew together and he tilted his head to the side.

“Stiles…that was an accident, it could’ve happened to anyone. I’m not happy you got hurt but it didn’t happen because you were being reckless.” Stiles’ whiskey eyes snapped back up. 

“So…you’re not mad?” She slowly asked. Derek sighed softly, his thumb brushing over the back of her fingers. It was comforting and she felt herself start to relax. 

“No, I’m not mad. You have nothing to be embarrassed about.” Derek reached out and brushed his fingers along the side of her neck. Stiles felt all lingering tension melt out of her and she leaned into his touch tilting her head to further expose her neck to him. Derek had a brief instance of hesitation before he wrapped his fingers around the side of it. He gave the briefest squeeze before slowly removing his hand. 

Stiles’ head suddenly felt dazed and loopy. She felt boneless and yet found herself craving to have his hand on her skin again. Distress ran through her at him removing it and when he tried to move away she was shocked to hear herself whimper. Derek froze in place, his eyes burned crimson as he stared at her. Stiles was so confused. 

“What…I-I feel really weird,” she murmured. “Derek?” 

At the sound of her whispering his name the alpha snapped out of it and immediately reached out to cup her neck again. The distress was gone instantly as he brushed his thumb across her pulse point. Closing her eyes Stiles gave in to the urge to drop her head back. Distantly she heard Scott mutter “Whoa.” She didn’t know what was happening and it was scaring the hell out of her. Her pulse started to quicken as fear ran through her. 

“Shhhh, it’s alright” Derek murmured. “Stiles? Can you look at me?” It was a struggle to force her heavy eyelids open but something in her desperately wanted to do as Derek asked. His eyes were still red and it sent a shudder through her. 

“Stiles I want you to calm down, everything’s okay. This is completely normal for compatibles. I’ll explain when you relax.” Stiles took several deep breaths as she stared into his eyes. It was several minutes before she started to feel less woozy and more in control. Derek slowly removed his hand and sat back on his heels. She wrapped her arms around herself. 

“What the fuck was that?” she asked quietly. Derek swallowed, taking a deep breath. 

“You submitted,” Scott blurted. Derek shot him a glare. 

“And what exactly does that mean?” Derek rubbed a hand over his face. 

“Nothing.” Derek ignored Scott’s scoff. “You just apparently see me as someone of higher rank than you, dominant.” 

“Higher rank? Ummm did you forget the part where I’m not a wolf and therefore don’t have a rank?” Derek sighed.

“Compatibles often have instincts that are similar to wolves, probably so that they will be able to integrate into the pack of their mate more easily when they choose one. One of those instincts is the recognition of rank. Subconsciously you seem to have accepted that I could be your alpha.” 

“My alpha? What do you mean by that? I thought my alpha would be whoever I mate with.” Derek rubbed across the back of his neck. 

“It will be. But in the meantime you have submitted to me and I accepted. Therefore until you find your mate I will serve as your alpha.” 

“And what the hell does that entail? What was up with my reaction?” 

“When we submit to an alpha we sorta are saying that we trust them to take care of us. So when Derek touched your neck it comforted you and you probably didn’t want to lose that. It can feel sort of overwhelming and addictive to have direct attention from your alpha,” Scott interceded. Derek nodded studying her face.

“Right…well I umm am kinda drained feeling now,” Stiles said as her mind was swimming. Derek looked at her for a moment before nodding and standing up. Scott gave her a hug and promised to stop by the next day before leaving. Derek was almost out of the door before Stiles found herself jumping up and rushing over to him. He turned with a questioning expression just as she flung herself on him. Winding her arms tight around his neck she pulled them flush together. She rubbed her face against his, the stubble scratching. Derek wrapped his hands around her waist and dipped his head to rub his cheek against her neck. After a while Stiles snapped out of it and jerked back to look at Derek with her arms still around his neck. He looked dazed, eyes burning and hair messy. Stiles felt her eyes widen. 

“What…” 

“Scent marking. You were wanting to be scent marked, it’s normal.” She gave a strangled laugh.

“Normal? Nothing has been normal since I took that damn test.” Derek frowned at that as she swallowed and stepped back. Stiles kept her eyes glued to her feet but she sensed him reaching out to her. Moving away from him was a lot harder than it should have been. 

“I-I’ll see you tomorrow Derek,” she whispered before turning and walking into the bedroom. After a minute she heard the door open and close, leaving her alone in the silence.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the huge delay! I promise I will not usually be so bad about updating, things have just been crazy lately. After my breakup I ended up switching jobs and had to move and then I didn't have internet for forever and it was just a mess. But I'm back and hopefully will be pretty regular about updates now! Thank you so much everyone that has stuck with the story! And I can't even tell you how much your comments both on the story and my breakup has meant to me! It was incredibly sweet and uplifting. I really hope that this chapter is okay and the next chapter is almost finished so I'll get it up as soon as it's done :) Thank you all for your patience and support

Even though Stiles only just woke up, she feels exhausted as she washes her face and brushes her teeth. If it were up to her no one on earth would have to get up at this ungodly hour but the knocking on her door was persistent so she gets dressed quickly and does what she can for her hair before she heads out. She pauses with her hand on the knob for a minute just breathing before she pulls it open. Standing in front of her is Deaton, Derek, and Kate. 

“So… what do you want?” she says around a yawn. From the looks of confusion she guesses no one was able to make out what she just said. Before she can repeat the question she is cut off by Kate.

“Well, sleeping beauty it’s test time.” She is definitely smirking and Stiles is too tired to fight back her own sneer although that just seems to amuse Kate more. Just as Stiles is about to say something that she would probably end up regretting Deaton speaks up. 

“If you will all follow me, we will begin the first test.” Stiles gritted her teeth and followed Deaton. Derek moved to stand on her right and she was grateful for his strong quiet presence. Kate walked on his other side, looping her arm through his and leaning into his side in a way that seemed entirely unnecessary. 

“What about breakfast?” Deaton glances back at her. 

“You will be having breakfast with the other students at 7.” Stiles sighed. Great. She sends Scott a quick message who doesn’t respond because duh, he’s asleep. Like she should be. 

“So, Kate. I have a feeling that you aren’t a were. So what exactly are you?” Kate leaned forward to look around Derek. She raised an eyebrow and her gaze was sharp. 

“What am I?” she scoffed. “Honey I am 100% pure human.” Stiles felt herself stiffen and it almost seemed like Derek did the same next to her. She felt her eyes narrow. 

“Pure human? You know what, I don’t even want to know what you mean by that. I wasn’t aware pure humans worked at the Shifter Institute.” Kate simply held her head higher as her smirk grew. 

“My family has worked here for some time. Daddy runs security for the institute and my brother works as guardian for his daughter.”

“Guardian? Is he a-“

“Human. My family are all humans.” Stiles narrowed her eyes. 

“You know Kate. Most people now a days don’t really say ‘human’ they usually refer to individuals like yourself as ‘non-supernaturals’ or ‘non-supes’. Saying you’re ‘human’ makes it sound like you think those with supernatural abilities are less than human.”

“Oh Jesus, please tell me you aren’t one of those. I really don’t have much patience for people who are obsessed with politically correct labels. It doesn’t mean anything. Obviously I don’t have any issues with weres.” Kate laughed, rolling her eyes. Stiles clenched her jaw as Kate snuggled even closer to Derek who seemed to be ignoring them all together. If she got any closer to the man they would no longer be able to walk down the hallway. It was probably only due to Derek’s supernatural abilities that they weren’t already tripping over each other. 

“Why exactly are you here?” 

“I’m not sure what you mean, sweetheart. I work here. Remember? I’m your mentor, you can think of it as a sort of babysitting job. I’m here to make sure you don’t do anything stupid so that when it comes time to mate you off you’re still actually wanted.” Derek shot her a look but Kate just looked straight ahead and continued in that throaty voice of hers. “The weres don’t tend to like having to take someone else’s sloppy left overs. I certainly hope you’ve been a good girl sweetie.” 

Stiles’ feet faltered and she had to quicken her pace to catch up to them as she stared shocked at the other woman. Her face was bright red and felt warm. Deaton didn’t seem to have been in hearing distance as he led them to a stop in front of a big door. Stiles’ gaze flicked to Derek who was now glaring at his fiancée with his jaw clenched. Kate just continued looking forward serenely. Deaton opened the door and stepped through. Just as Stiles was about to walk in the room she heard Kate murmur behind her. 

“Although they can smell that sort of thing you know, so I suppose if you were already…tainted they probably wouldn’t have bothered bringing you here.” Stiles whipped around and gave Kate the cattiest smile she could. 

“Is that so? Hmmm, tell me something Kate, is this all knowledge that you’ve gained through personal experience?” Stiles tisked. That certainly wiped the smirk off her mentors face. Kate sneered back at her, taking a step forward. Derek gripped Kate’s arm tightly, jerking her back. He scowled as he reached forward to pull the door shut between them and Stiles. 

Stiles took a deep breath and turned away from where she could hear a hushed argument through the door. She couldn’t make out what they were saying but the tones being used weren’t good. Unclenching her hands she walked across the large room toward where Deaton was standing by a table. The room had what looked like a huge obstacle course in the center. It was intimidating with wires and poles and ropes going all the way up to the very high ceiling. 

When Deaton saw her approaching he looked up with a calm and polite smile. Only when she was directly in front of him did she realize he wasn’t alone. Peter Hale looked powerful in his perfectly fitted suit and he flashed a cunning grin. Stiles was just about to say something when the door to the room opened and then slammed shut. Bracing herself she turned only to find Derek approaching them with no sign of the bitch. Some of the tension fled out of Stiles and she couldn’t help the sigh of relief. 

Derek’s eyes tracked over her as he reached them. Stiles found she couldn’t look away from him even as she heard Peter’s thoughtful hum behind her. She felt like she was holding her breath for something. Derek’s eyes briefly flitted to his uncle and his face seemed to close off even more. Stiles felt herself tense again and his eyes flicked back to her. He looked over her before understanding dawned briefly in his expression. After putting himself between Stiles and the other his eyes softened and he reached out with one hand. As soon as he gently touched the side of her neck the remaining anxiety fled from her. His thumb brushed over her pulse point. 

“Okay?” Derek questioned quiet and gruff. Stiles nodded gratefully. Peter chuckled behind Derek pulling their attention to him and Derek’s hand dropped away from her. 

“Concerned your alpha would be angry with you over your little spat with Kate?” Peter grinned at her. “They might be engaged but they have yet to actually be mated. And it appears you outrank Kate as of right now. It’s not entirely surprising how important you would be to him, given what happened to Derek’s last-“ Derek’s low warning growl stopped whatever Peter was going to say although he still continued to smirk.

Stiles instinctively stepped up next to her alpha, watching the two warily. She didn’t even notice that she had moved until all eyes in the room were glued to her. After a confusing moment Deaton seemed to snap out of it and began to quickly write something on a pad of paper. 

“What?” Stiles snapped, becoming increasingly frustrated with how she seemed to always be out of the loop. Peter and Deaton were studying her like she had just done something important as Derek just looked surprised. 

“This may be easier to assess than we originally anticipated given the reaction we just observed,” Deaton said to Peter. 

“Hmm yes, I suppose that her acceptance of Derek as her alpha could in fact be very useful,” Peter replied with a calculating gaze. Stiles gritted her teeth. 

“I am standing right here. Would you mind telling me what the hell you are going on about?” Peter smirked at her. 

“Under normal circumstances it can be difficult to obtain accurate assessments of some of a compatible’s characteristics. Things such as dominance level, where the compatible would rank, and their instinctual reactions to perceived threats are hard to determine through simply asking hypothetical questions,” Deaton explained in a clinical voice. “Your reaction a moment ago when Derek was… defensive is very revealing.” Derek rolled his eyes. 

“They want to use me to test you. Since you and I have… bonded they think they can use that to see how you would act around your…next alpha,” Derek gritted out. His fists were clenched at his side and the sudden tension that seemed to radiate out from him had Stiles shifting uncomfortably. 

“You mean like-like with my mate?” Stiles asked cautiously. Derek seemed to try but didn’t entirely succeed in suppressing the low rumbling growl in his chest. Stiles caught a glimpse of red eyes and distress suddenly flooded her. Now he was unhappy with her, her alpha was angry. Stiles couldn’t stop her trembling any more than she could stop her soft whimper. Derek’s head whipped around and her gaze dropped to the floor as she flinched. Still not looking at him she tilted her head to the side, exposing the side of her throat.

The next moment seemed like the longest moment of Stiles’ life. She squeezed her eyes shut. She could tell that the others were whispering but she couldn’t make out what was being said. Her ears were ringing, she felt nauseous and dizzy. It was so similar to a panic attack and she hated it. Another whimper tore out of her and she sensed Derek snapping out of it. Warm fingers gripped her neck not quite tight enough but it helped bring her back. His voice rang through her mind. 

“Shhh, you’re okay. I’ve got you.” Stiles leaned toward him and he froze for a second before enveloping her in his arms. Safe. She was safe and everything was fine. He wasn’t angry with her. He was taking care of her. Alpha. Her alpha. 

Through her daze she felt his arms tighten minutely and distantly she wondered if she was saying everything out loud. He sighed and leaned down to rub his face against her neck very briefly. The smell of him steadied her and she took a deep breath before straightening. She studied his face and he gave a small tight smile before stepping back. Stiles shook her head to clear it before turning to see Deaton scribbling away furiously at his notes and Peter watching them silently. Stiles licked her dry lips and cleared her throat. 

As the daze left her Stiles started to feel increasingly frustrated, embarrassed and just plain angry. She clenched her jaw and looked away from her al…from Derek. Taking a deep breath she purposefully stepped away from him. Stiles could feel how hurt Derek was by her actions. She hated it. She didn’t want this goddamn connection or bond or whatever the fuck they wanted to call this. She didn’t want any of this. For a moment Stiles focused on where Derek’s feelings were coming from, the place inside of her connecting them. It took more effort than she thought it should have but she managed to push it back some. Derek was looking at her with his eyebrows furrowed but she felt more in control, more herself. 

“So… if we’re done chatting can we hurry up with the test or whatever?” Peter quirked an eyebrow before nodding and taking a seat. Derek moved to stand next to the table and Deaton finished up whatever he was writing. Looking up at her the doctor gave a smile. 

“Very well. Ms. Stilinski, if you would please put these on we can begin with a run through the course.” Stiles took the helmet and harness handed to her. After some help with the straps and Derek checking all of them again she was ready. 

“Why exactly am I going through this? I wasn’t aware there was a physical fitness test you had to pass in order to make little shifter babies.” Stiles felt weirdly proud of the fact that she made Deaton give a small chuckle before he returned to his clinical attitude. 

“It isn’t so much a test of your physical fitness as it is a test of how you approach a challenge or a problem. I will explain more once the test is completed.” Stiles shrugged. 

“Whatever you say doc.” 

“Your goal for this course is simply to make it from one side to the other. You will be connected to the safety harness and the floor has some padding, I assure you that there has yet to be any injuries as a result of this test,” Deaton reassured her. “Now if you can begin at the-“ 

“Red arrow,” Peter interrupted earning a look from the others. Peter’s expression dared them to argue with his instructions. Ignoring Derek, Stiles didn’t wait for approval, and instead swallowed before making her way over to the red arrow.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't responded to the individual comments yet! I love them though and will try to get to that tonight, please keep them coming! :)

The course didn’t seem extremely difficult to begin with. Stiles felt like she was making good time and it was actually kind of nice, the physical exertion was helping her burn through some excess energy. By the time she reached the last stretch her muscles were starting to burn and sweat was covering her skin. She was high above the ground, balanced on a rail and holding onto a rope when she encountered a problem. She eyed the bars in front of her. It was too small of a space between them, she wasn’t going to fit through that…not with the safety equipment on. It was bulky and the wire attached to her would get all tangled. As she was thinking she faintly heard Peter say something like ‘no commands’ but she ignored it. After failing to think of a way around it Stiles steeled herself and reached to the buckles of her helmet. 

“Stiles! What do you think you’re doing?” Derek’s voice growled up at her. Stiles sighed as she dropped the helmet hearing it clang to the ground far below her. 

“I can’t get through with this crap on. Whoever designed this is an idiot by the way.” She unsnapped the buckles to the harness. 

“Then just turn around and come down, no one said you have to complete the course.”

“Yeah I don’t think so, this is important right? You all wouldn’t have made me go through this thing if it wasn’t and if it’s something that’s going to determine who I…end up with then I’ll be damned if I’m gonna quit.” It was difficult to get the harness off but once she did she dropped it too, earning a growl from her alpha. She glanced down to see him pacing below her. 

“Stiles! Damn it! Most compatibles are supernaturals, this wasn’t designed with someone like you in mind. Just stay there and don’t move! I’ll get you down,” Derek growled out before starting toward the course. Stiles scoffed. 

“Someone like me?!” At the tone of her voice Derek froze, looking up at her cautiously. “Right! Cause non-supes are just weak and helpless right?” Derek was shaking his head, eyes wide as he held up his hands in a placating gesture. He started approaching like she was a startled animal or something. 

“That’s not-“ 

“You don’t think I can do it!” Stiles accused. “Well you know what Derek, screw you! I’m fine, and I’m perfectly capable of going through this stupid little course of yours.” 

Stiles heard Derek cursing and the sound of his fast footsteps but she ignored him. Turning back to the task in front of her she inched her way forward. It took some wriggling but she managed to make it through the hole. A familiar focus and calm settled over her as she continued with determination. Carefully she climbed forward, going over and under and around any of the bars or ropes that got in her way. She was just reaching a gap in the course when the sound of metal bending behind her broke her concentration. Looking over her shoulder she saw the furious looking alpha clutching the bars that she had previously been stuck by. He was bending them. With his hands. She watched as his biceps bulged obscenely and his crimson eyes stared at her with a look of fury that made her shiver. Just before turning away she caught a glimpse of fang. 

Stiles could feel that part of her that recognized him as her alpha wanting to stop, to do as he said but she pushed it down. Zoning everything out she eyed the last part of the course. She was almost done. All she had to do was somehow get across the huge gap in front of her. It was several feet and the only thing connecting the place she stood to the place she needed to go was a flimsy wire. Stiles knew that with how clumsy and uncoordinated she could be that walking it like a tight rope was not an option. That would just result in a dead compatible and a pissed guardian. Stiles blocked out the sound of Derek’s frantic voice behind her and inched forward. 

Straddling the bar she was crawling on Stiles then reached down and pulled off her tank top. Sitting in her bra she felt exposed and cold but she didn’t hesitate to use a sharp metal edge of a bar to make a tear in the material. After getting two long strips she wrapped and tied them around her hands. She could feel that Derek was close, his weight actually causing the bars to shake slightly. She didn’t look behind though as she gripped the wire and slowly lowered her body until she was hanging vertically from the wire by her hands. 

Her muscles trembled as she swung until she was able to hook her ankles around the wire also. Slowly she started sliding along. Even through the fabric she could feel the thin wire biting into her palms. It felt like it could snap at any moment but she just continued to slowly make her way across. Half way over the gap Derek caught up to her. A glance at him revealed that he was fully wolfed out and the sight of it in the light of day for the first time startled her so much that she almost lost her grip. The wire trembled ominously at the jerky movements. For a long moment Stiles remained perfectly still, not even breathing. When the wire stopped swaying Stiles swallowed and gritted her teeth before inching on again. Finally reaching the end Stiles almost didn’t have the strength left in her arms to pull herself up. She eventually managed to claw her way up onto the ledge and collapsed on her back. Breathing hard she swiped the sweat away from her eyes.

Suddenly there was a loud heavy thump right beside her as Derek simply jumped across the gap. Not expecting it, Stiles automatically rolled away from him and started to tumble right over the side of the platform. She barely had the chance to gasp before a hand shot out and grabbed her arm in a bruising grip. Heart pounding Stiles looked up to see Derek scowling down at her as she dangled from his grip. He pulled her back up and glared at her until she looked down at her feet even though she hated herself for doing so. 

Derek didn’t let go until they were both safe on the ground. Once there however he dropped her arm like it offended him to have to touch her before turning and stomping right out of the room. The door slammed shut with a crack that made her cringe. Stiles felt something in her snap as she let out a growl that Scott would be proud of. Ignoring the others she stalked out the door after him.

“DEREK!” she yelled as she slammed through the door. Not paying any attention to how the hallway was currently crowded with students she walked straight up to the alpha. Getting right up in his face she glared directly into his flashing eyes. She could feel his breath on her face. 

“WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!” she screamed. Silence descended in the corridor as every single person froze. Stiles refused to back down even as she watched Derek’s bones shifting in his face, hair sprouting up again. She didn’t look away even as her instincts screamed at her to expose her throat, or to run. She just watched as his fangs lengthened. Stiles will forever be proud of the fact that she did not flinch, hell she didn’t even blink when the alpha pushed her up against the locker and roared right in her face. Derek was shaking, shoulders heaving as he tried to take in deep breaths, and muscles clenched. After a long moment their staring match was interrupted by an alpha voice. 

“Get to breakfast. All of you! MOVE IT NOW!!” All of the students scrambled into action, fleeing away. “Derek! You will remain stationed outside of the door. Stiles, you will come in here now.” Peter’s alpha voice didn’t fill Stiles with the same instinctual desire to obey that Derek’s did. However it held enough authority that she did as he said regardless but not before one last remark to Derek.

“You’re just as bad as she is with the stupid fucking stereotypes!” Stiles stormed back into the test room without waiting for his reply. Pacing around she took a few deep breaths to try to calm her racing pulse. Cracking her neck she braced herself before turning to face the others. Deaton wasn’t even looking at her, instead scribbling away in his notebook. Turning to Peter she expected the alpha to be angry like Derek so it was surprising to say the least when he simple laughed. 

“Well, it certainly looks like we have our work cut out for us if we are to find an alpha that can handle you.” Stiles huffed before letting her shoulders sag and dropping into the chair. Crossing her arms she was suddenly very aware of how bare her torso was. And she just walked out into a hall full of her peers like that to scream at an alpha. Great. So much for fresh starts. She sighed and rubbed at the tension in her neck. 

“Are we done here yet?”

“Well I suppose, if you don’t want to hear the results of the test…” Stiles made a go on motion with her hand. 

“Obviously, we haven’t had a chance to thoroughly go through the notes but we do have some preliminary assessments. First, it appears that you will probably possess a high dominance rating.” Stiles scoffed. 

“Right! That must be why when Derek says ‘jump’ I get the crazy ass urge to ask ‘how high’, because I’m so dominant.” She rolled her eyes, bitter sarcasm dripping from her voice. Deaton raised an eyebrow. 

“Well Miss Stilinski, it may surprise you to know that most individuals when given a command from their alpha do not simply get an ‘urge’ to do as they say, they simply do it. In fact there have been cases of shifters killing themselves and others, even close family members, without hesitation simply because their alpha told them to.”

“That… is just horrifying. Thank you so much for the new nightmares.” Deaton sighed. 

“The point is, you are not like most. Derek has one of the highest dominance scores ever obtained. For you to be able to argue with him at all tells us you are at least of the same score if not higher. Not to mention how you reacted when Derek growled at Peter.”

“I didn’t really do anything.”

“Aww but you did,” Peter replied. “You have an impressively strong instinct and you picked up on the tension between your alpha and another. Normally the reaction to that would be for the individual to seek their alpha’s protection, to step behind him. You, however, stepped up next to him. Essentially you declared yourself as his equal, that you would be standing up against the threat with him, that you would protect each other.”

“I…guess that kinda makes sense. I didn’t even notice I did anything.” 

“The same thing happened with the obstacle course, you did not just back down and do as he said. You did what you thought was the best decision. Not to mention you didn’t exactly back down with your little staring contest out there.” 

“Alright so I have a stubborn, dominant personality. I don’t really get what this has to do with finding a mate.” Peter laughed. 

“I’m afraid it has quite a bit to do with it. Although there are exceptions, the majority of werewolves do not like to be mated with compatibles that have a higher dominance score. They tend to like compatibles that are either submissive or equal to them. You having such a high score basically eliminated at least 70% of the possible mates. Most likely you will have to be placed with an alpha, which would be best regardless as it would increase the chance of conception.” 

“Ugh! Can you not talk about conception right now? It sounds creepy when you talk about it that way. What else did this little test tell you?”

“You are protective, determined, stubborn, and willing to think outside the box. You are good at problem solving, and don’t let others dictate what you are capable of. You would be a valuable addition to a pack, although also a bit of a headache. I think you won’t have a problem with getting suitors despite the dominance score eliminating many of the candidates.” Stiles let out a sigh. 

“Awesome. Well if there’s nothing else, I’m kinda starving. And I need to get another shirt.”

“Of course. We will continue with your next test tomorrow morning. Derek will escort you back to your room.” Stiles sighed again.

“Great.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so freaking long for me to post! I know I suck :( I do have the rest of the story mapped out, it's just a matter of actually writing it. My motivation has been really lacking lately and nothing seems to sound just right. Hopefully this chapter won't be too bad.

Stiles decided to skip breakfast despite her hunger. Instead she opted for a long bubble bath, attempting to soak out some of the tension and frustration. She munched on Cheetos as she watched the bubbles dissolve. By the time she got out her skin was pruned and the water was cold. After getting ready she glanced at her phone. There was a message from Scott asking if she would be at lunch. Stiles sent a quick affirmative as she walked to the door. Swinging it open she was faced with the grumpy alpha. He was leaning against the wall and his arms were crossed over his thick chest. If looks could kill then Stiles would be spontaneously combusting right about now. 

“Do you just wait around outside my door for me to do something?” Stiles snappy remark is met with complete silence. She glares at her alpha for a moment before turning and stalking down the hall with a huff. 

“Whatever. Let me know when you’re done with the silent treatment. For a big bad wolf you sure do act a lot like a child sometimes.” Once again he says nothing, just follows behind her way to silently to be a comforting presence. 

All in all the lunch at the institute seemed the same as the lunches at her human school. Except when someone steels a fry they get snarled at and glowing eyes. She had learned that the hard way. Scott had been a nervous ball of excitement when she met up with him to walk to the cafeteria. He was thrilled to introduce her to his other friends. They all seem nice enough, if a bit intimidating. Stiles was grateful that three of these friends were the other three compatibles at the school. Lydia is a compatible banshee and seems like a force to be reckoned with. Stiles already knew Allison, the other compatible human who Scott is desperately in love with. The last compatible is a werewolf named Cora who mainly has just been sitting and glowering. Unless, maybe that’s just her face. 

In addition to the compatibles she’s also introduced to three werewolves, one kitsune, and one emissary in training. Erica is a blonde werewolf bombshell, as gorgeous as she is frightening. Boyd is the biggest, doesn’t really seem to talk much but sure does silently sneak glances at Erica. Isaac is the most adorable werewolf Stiles has ever met, his puppy dog eyes rival even Scott’s. The kitsune’s name is Kira and apparently you do not want to be paired against her in fencing class, because yep that’s a real course here. Danny seems like the sweetest and most genuine, the type of person that everyone can’t help but like. 

“Alright dude, what the hell happened with you and Derek?!” Scott asked sitting next to her. Stiles glanced at the alpha before looking back at her best friend. 

“What are you talking about?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about. Why does he look like he’s sucking on a lemon…well more than he usually does.” That earned him a glare from Derek who was standing leaned against the wall watching them while simultaneously trying to ignore Stiles. Scott simply shrugs, having apparently decided that Derek wasn’t actually a threat therefore rendering his death glares ineffective. Stiles snorts rather unladylike.

“He’s just being a dickhead sourwolf.” The entire table and several of the other tables closest to them dropped into silence. Everyone was staring at her.

“What?” 

“You do realize that he’s an alpha right?” The strawberry blond goddess introduced as Lydia says in an exasperated tone. One of her perfectly shaped eyebrows raised and her plump lips pursed. Stiles can’t help but roll her eyes.

“Well yeah, he’s my alpha.” Stiles can’t help the slight possessive note in her voice when she says ‘my’. “That doesn’t mean he’s not a buttface.” 

“Dickhead and buttface huh?” Scott is trying not to laugh but failing miserably. 

“Yep and don’t forget sourwolf.” 

“Whoa, wait a sec, go back to the ‘he’s my alpha’ thing. I think you might be a little umm confused,” Kira says.

“Bout what?” Stiles mumbles around a mouthful of curly fries. Kira looks at her with a slightly sheepish looking expression.

“Well…I know that he’s your guardian and all but umm, that’s kinda different than being your alpha. You see—“ 

“Oh! No, Stiles already knows that. She really meant he’s her alpha. Cause he is. The connection has already been formed and everything,” Scott says before he starts shoveling jello in his mouth like it’s a race. Which to be fair, it kinda is since Stiles was thinking about steeling said jello right after she swiped a few of his fries. She logically knows that Scott is well aware of her taking some of his food but she still goes through the motions of acting stealthy and Scott just allows it. Cause he’s awesome like that. 

Stiles is brought out of her musings by the realization that it’s quiet. Like dead quiet. Looking up she startles when she realizes that every single person in the large room is staring at her. Well except Scott who is determinedly trying to use his tongue to get the last bit of jello out of the little plastic cup. His big brown eyes are crossed as he attempts to watch his own tongue. Stiles kicks him and he drops the cup, little bits of jello splattering out onto the table. Scott lets out an honest to god disappointed whine. 

“Hey! I was tryin….” He trails off when he notices the staring. Then he just kinda freezes. No help at all. Stiles sighs.

“Now what?!” Her voice is just slightly hysterical. She counts it as a win. Unsurprisingly Lydia snaps out of it first. 

“Did he really just say that you’ve accepted Derek as your alpha?” Her voice is clinical but tinged with excitement. 

“Well… yeah?” Stiles says weakly. She hears an annoyed growl behind her and flinches. Familiar hands land on her shoulder as Derek moves to stand behind her. 

Stiles feels tension bleed out of her and she lets out a soft sigh, tilting her head to the side. Derek is quiet as he runs fingertips briefly over the exposed column of her throat. She allows herself to feel strangely satisfied before suddenly remembering that they’re fighting. Shaking her head she shrugs him off. He lets out an exasperated huff before she can sense him moving back. Great. Now everyone is staring with their jaws dropped. Blinking rapidly she shakes off the loopy feeling. Another long silent moment of gawking passes uncomfortably before Derek has evidently had enough. He lets out a single resonating growl and the staring stops like a spell being broken. Stiles just wonders why the hell he couldn’t have just done that in the first place instead of putting on that little display of…what? Dominance? Ownership? 

Stiles sends a glare back to the grumpy guy himself. He just stands there pouting and glaring back silently, his heavily muscled arms crossed over his broad chest. 

“God you’re such an ass,” Stiles mutters through gritted teeth, her face feeling like it’s on fire. 

Everyone had been polite enough, at least up until she started insulting Derek. Now everyone at the table is still gaping at her like she’s crazy. Well, everyone except Cora who is glaring at her like she can make Stiles’ face melt off if she glares hard enough. Stiles gives her a startled look of confusion. Scott’s head whips back and forth before he clears his throat. 

“So umm Stiles, did I tell you that Cora might sorta be like—um Cora Hale, as in Derek’s little sister?” Scott says in a voice that’s just a little higher of pitch than normal. Stiles sighed. 

“No, I guess you must have forgotten to mention that small detail…..although it doesn’t change my opinion of Derek at the moment.” Cora raised one eyebrow at this (definitely must be a Hale thing) and watched her for another minute before finally focusing back on eating her food. Almost everyone else at the table follows her example and stops staring at her. However when she looks over Stiles finds Erica still watching her with a smirk. 

“I think I’m gonna like you. It’s about time we had someone with some spark to them.” Stiles isn’t sure if she should be grateful or concerned about this so she just smiles and then starts shoveling the lasagna into her mouth. She can feel Derek’s eyes on her for the rest of the meal but she refuses to acknowledge him. 

Stiles’ schedule still hasn’t been made so when the others head off to class she starts walking back to her room. Derek is following behind her as they round a corner and she runs smack into someone. Whoever it is steadies her for a moment before a rumbling growl behind her has the guy slowly letting her go. When she looks up she sees red eyes gazing down at her. For a moment she’s so lost in the crimson that she doesn’t realize she knows this alpha. 

“Deputy Parish?” She watches as recognition sparks in the alpha’s eyes. 

“Stiles, hey what are you doing here?” 

“You didn’t hear?” Derek cleared his throat behind her before cutting in. 

“We try to keep the positive results quiet from outsiders for as long as possible.” The way he says ‘outsiders’ sounds like a curse. The deputy’s expression is confused for a moment before his eyes widen as he turns back to Stiles. 

“You mean…you’re—really?” Stiles chuckles nervously. 

“Yeah, just my luck right? Well I guess now you won’t have to worry about me always snooping around at the station anymore.” Stiles is trying to keep the words light and playful but sadness leaks through. She looks down at her shoes. The deputy is silent for a minute before he uses one knuckle to gently lift her chin, ignoring the warning growl Derek gives. 

“That’s a shame, you really help keep everyone on their toes.” He chuckles. “Without you around I might actually get rusty. I guess I’ll just have to hope I get the weekend security job here.”

“You applied for a job?” Stiles can’t help but feel thrilled at this. It’s almost like she could have a piece of her old life still. The deputy smiles.

“Yep, just got out of the interview actually.” 

“That’s awesome! How do you think it went?” 

“Good…I hope. Gerard was umm…interesting.” 

“Gerard?” Parish nods.

“He’s head of security. I also met his son Chris, he seemed like a good man.” Stiles can’t help but notice that Parish only says that about Chris. She can feel Derek glowering at her, standing way too close. It makes the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Can’t he just give her five minutes for a normal conversation? Jesus. The alpha in front of her clears his throat. 

“So anyway, I umm should know by Monday. Hopefully I’ll be seeing a lot more of you.” He gives her one of his most dazzling smiles. Weaving around her the deputy’s arm brushes up against hers in a deliberate way that gives Stiles actual goosebumps. As the deputy backs away down the hall he gives her a wink. 

“Stay outta trouble Stiles.” The way he says it sounds like a dare to do the exact opposite. She can feel her face warming with a blush and she ducks her head to hide it. It doesn’t seem to have done much good though since she can feel Derek’s harsh glare on her back. After walking down the hall for another minute or so she just gets fed up. Twirling around, she throws her hands out and looks accusingly at her alpha.

“What? Spit it out already!” 

“You can’t just do that!” 

“Do what?” Stiles snarls up at him.

“Talk to any random…alpha that just happens by! It was unauthorized contact—“

“You have got to be kidding! That wasn’t just some stranger alpha off the street. It was only Parrish! I’ve known him for years, you’re freaking out over nothing,” Stiles hissed back. She tried to walk past him but Derek grabbed her and pushed her back against the wall. Crowding in close she could feel the growl vibrating through his body. 

“He could be dangerous. You have no idea what he could be capable of. From now on you will not interact with an alpha unless it’s a meeting sanctioned by the school and by me.”

“What?! Oh hell no! Parrish is my friend, he works with my dad and I would trust him to be dad’s backup any day. I’m not going to just stop talking to him cause you got your panties in a twist.” 

“You think he’s a friend?! Stiles you couldn’t smell him, arousal was practically oozing out of him.” Derek snarls. Stiles is annoyed to find a blush creeping up her face. 

“Well… maybe he’s just always liked me! It’s not like that would be the worst thing in the world.” Rage flashes in his eyes.

“Isn’t it convenient that his secret crush comes to light just after discovering that you’re a compatible.” Stiles froze. It felt like Derek had just slapped her. Her breath hitches, throat and chest suddenly tight. For a moment she just stared at him. 

“You… are you saying that the-the only reason he would want me is because I’m compatible?” She wants to scream the words but they come out in a hurt whisper instead. Stiles watches as Derek goes completely still, his face slowly contorting into caution laced concern. She looks away from him. 

“Stiles…that’s not—“ 

“Cause who would actually want me right? The little human girl.” Her voice is dejected, wounded. “Not that it matters now if anyone actually wants me. I’ll only ever be seen as a walking incubator, right? Just a means for breeding. That’s what you’re saying isn’t it Derek? That’s all any alpha will ever see me as. And you would know first-hand wouldn’t you?” Her voice cracks on the last words. Derek is gripping her so tightly it hurts. 

“I never said—“

Stiles felt tear run down her face as she shoved him away from her. It must have caught him off guard cause the alpha stumbled back. She brushed away the tears furiously. 

“Fuck you Derek! If that’s all I am to alphas then I want nothing to do with any of them, especially you!” Stiles screeched. Reaching down inside herself she found that place that wanted to curl up against her alpha and she crushed it. 

It hurt. Physical pain and sorrow flooded through her making her knees give out. She slid down the wall and sat in a heap gasping. Stiles watched hazily as Derek’s face twisted, his body giving a jerk and his eyes flaring a brilliant ruby color. Trying to catch her breath she barely registered the pained whine coming from her al... from the alpha as he gripped the wall for support. Swallowing down a sudden wave of nausea Stiles stumbled to her feet. She flinched away from Derek’s reaching hand and scurried over to her door. After fumbling with the lock for a moment she finally flung the door open. Lurching inside she slammed the door and locked it with trembling fingers. 

The whining outside went on for a moment until she heard shuffling feet pause outside her door. After what seemed like an eternity they continued on to the room next door. Pushing herself away from the door she swayed on her feet before walking unsteadily to the bed and collapsing on top of it.


End file.
